


stonks

by ringring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Niche - Freeform, Sakusa is so in love, Slice of Life, atsumu understands economics, dont take this seriously, sakusa doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringring/pseuds/ringring
Summary: Atsumu and Sakusa discuss the GameStop situation over their morning coffee.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	stonks

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so i dont understand economics at all but i am extremely invested in this gamestop thing and i sort of ended up writing this on a whim! hope u all enjoy :)

Sakusa was drinking his morning coffee when was rudely interrupted by a phone being shoved to his face.

“Babe, have ya’ seen what’s goin’ on in the stock market?!” Atsumu asked excitedly. 

Now, in the three years that they’ve known each other, and the year and a half they’ve been together; Sakusa had grown accustomed to Atsumu’s rapidly changing interests. Volleyball always reigned supreme, his ultimate passion. The thing that brought them together and made Sakusa fall for Atsumu in the first place. 

But outside of volleyball, sometimes Atsumu would pick up these hobbies and interests from time to time. It was cute, seeing Atsumu so excited about things other than volleyball. Sakusa fondly remembers Atsumu’s gardening phase around June 2019, a few weeks before they got together. Atsumu was determined to become the world’s best plant-dad. Sakusa had to admit the MSBY dorm had never looked nicer. 

Then, when the lockdown started, the season had to be canceled halfway. Atsumu was completely devastated. Sakusa, who wasn’t a major fan of watching television, suggested that they look for a Netflix series to binge-watch. To try and cheer him up a little bit.

They weren’t having much luck finding anything that caught both of their interest until they stumbled upon  _ Naruto _ . Atsumu offhandedly mentioned how he’d seen it once or twice on TV when he was younger. He never paid much attention to it though, as he preferred to play outside with Osamu. Sakusa, on the other hand, had watched one or two seasons but was never really able to get into the hype.

So in the end they decided to give the series a chance. Sakusa still didn’t understand the hype around  _ Naruto _ —he was mature enough to admit that Kakashi was very sexy—but it was entertaining to watch, so he didn’t mind sitting through a couple of episodes. Atsumu, though, was immediately hooked on the show. Sakusa had to go through Atsumu explaining  _ Naruto _ lore to him that he didn’t quite understand. It was fine though, seeing Atsumu so excited and happy was worth it. 

So when Atsumu interrupted Sakusa’s morning coffee to talk about the American stock market of all things. He was needlessly to say quite surprised. But Atsumu always kept him on his toes.

Sakusa gently pushed the phone off his face. “Oh, I don’t know a lot about Economics.” 

“Oh, c’mon Omi-kun,” Atsumu wailed dramatically leaning on the kitchen counter. “Aren’t ya’ some big and smart university man?” He teased raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, and I studied Psychology, not Accountancy.” Sakusa refuted. 

“Boo yer no fun,” Atsumu pouted, and Sakusa wanted nothing more than to kiss the pout off his face. “Have ya seen the thing about GameStop on Twitter at least?” 

Sakusa knew about that. He saw it on his Trending page the other day. He didn’t bother clicking on it, though. He really didn’t understand how Economics and how all of that worked.  _ Why can’t they just print more money?  _ He’s thought about it before. So when he saw it on his Twitter feed, he simply ignored it. He didn’t care about Economics either.

“Yeah I’ve heard, but I don’t really get it.” He shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh, well that’s easy here,” Atsumu sat down on the chair opposite to Sakusa. “I’ll explain it to ya’.”

Atsumu immediately starts explaining how these people on a Reddit forum were screwing over a bunch of rich people on Wall Street. They were mass buying GameStop stocks, which makes the initially low stock price go higher. That Sakusa could understand, regular people were making billionaires lose a lot of money. Sakusa liked that. No one should be allowed to hoard an insane amount of money, while people don’t have access to basic resources like food or potable water. Good for the Reddit people. 

But then Atsumu started using some complicated Economics jargon like ‘shorting a stock’, ‘hedge funds’ and ‘short squeeze’ and everything was going over Sakusa’s head. He had no idea what Atsumu was trying to say he genuinely didn’t. Atsumu looked so into his explanation and Sakusa really loved watching him ramble. 

_ ‘Love’s turned you into a softie Kiyoomi-kun.’ _ He remembered a teasing Motoya saying this to him. Sakusa was starting to believe he was right. 

“So what d’ya think?” Atsumu concluded his rant.

“How the fuck do you know all of this?” Sakusa asked not believing how Atsumu absorbed all of this Economic language in like two days. 

Atsumu snorted, “What like it’s hard?” 

Sakusa gave him an incredulous look that could be read as:  _ ‘Yes, extremely so.’ _

Atsumu, who had become very adept at discerning Sakusa’s stares, simply burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Oh nothing,” Atsumu merely shrugged, a mirthful smile present on his face. “I’m just enjoying the fact that I’m now officially the smart one in our relationship.”

“Okay, I’m done here.” Sakusa got up and tried to walk past Atsumu, but the latter was quick to grab him by his arm and pull him to his lap.

“Omi, baby, I was  _ kidding _ .” Atsumu pulled Sakusa closer. “I love you.” Atsumu looked up at him. 

Atsumu always had so much love to give and Sakusa was ready to receive it and give it back to him in full.

“I love you more, you nerd.” Sakusa took the opportunity to brush his lips against Atsumu’s.

After they broke apart, Atsumu pouted, “ ‘M not a nerd.”

“Well since you wanna be smartass that’s the burden you must carry.” Sakusa kissed him again. 

“Fuck you!” Atsumu kissed him this time.

“Gladly.” Sakusa smiled against his lips.

“So nasty Omi!” 

“Only for you.” 

“So cheesy Omi-kun!” Atsumu laughed.

He loved riling up Atsumu.

“Okay, so what if I explain the GameStop situation like I was explaining it to a kid?” Atsumu proposed. 

Sakusa wasn’t sure if he should’ve felt insulted by that. But one look at Atsumu’s hopeful face he couldn’t just outright say no, now could he? 

“Alright do your best.” 

Which led Atsumu to explain what shorting a stock was supposed to mean, by making a volleyball analogy using knee-pads. Something about Kuroo-san ‘shorting’ Hinata-kun’s knee-pads, and then selling them to other people. Then he waits for the price of the knee-pads to drop, so he can buy them back at a lower price. To sell them back to Hinata-kun at market price to make a profit.

Sakusa wasn’t sure if he understood what Atsumu was trying to explain. But what he  _ did _ know was that Atsumu taking his time out to explain all of this to him was endearing as hell. Sakusa smiled, listening to Atsumu’s in-depth explanation. He was going to marry this boy one day. 

Damn, maybe love  _ did _ turn him into a softie.

He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm sakusa is a softie hes so cute. anyway thank u for making this far i really had fun with this so i hope u all had fun reading!!!


End file.
